


Loving in the Woods

by Skelet



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelet/pseuds/Skelet
Summary: Mae and Bea enjoy themselves in the woods.





	Loving in the Woods

It had been some time since Mae and Bea had began dating. While they hadn't exactly actively kept it hidden, it wasn't something they'd really revealed either. They had most of their dates outside of Possum Springs, which meant alot of driving down the same forested road. It had become very familiar to Mae, almost to the point where she could tell apart the different same looking trees. During this particular drive, Mae did what she usually did; She looked out the car window, viewing the scenery, and let her thoughts drift. The only problem with this course of action was one simple little thing, Mae was one to think out loud without realizing it.

Bea had her focus on the road, driving down the same path she was by now so used to. She had gotten used to Mae's mumbling to the point where it had become little more than white noise to her while she drove. However, despite her ability to tune Mae out, the next words that were spoken by her feline partner were not as easily ignored. "What if we fucked in the woods?" The half mumbled thought came so far out of left field it left Bea confused for more than a short moment. "What?" The now confused alligator stated. It took Mae some moments of her own confusion before a heavy blush formed on her face when she realized she had said it out loud. "Uhhhh, ummmm." The cat was stuck at a loss for words, trying desperately to come up with any sort of way to explain it away. Fumbling with her words Mae, instead of simply admiting to it being some of her wandering thoughts, gave a quick jumbled justification. "W-well, if we did it out here we wouldn't have to worry about your dad hearing anything. O-or my parents if we did it at my place." The only response Mae got was more silence, leading to her trying to further defend the idea. "And nobody would know, we'd just be gone for a little more time." In response she got nothing but silence.

In complete silence Bea slowed the car down and stopped it by the side of the road. With the silence Mae became very worried, worried that she had gone and angered Bea. The silence continued awkwardly for some time, Mae shifting anxiously in her seat, until finally the silence was broken by Bea. "So, are we doing this or what?" With the realization of her partner's true intentions, Mae's cheeks flushed red. "O-Oh... Yeah!"

Within a short moment, Mae and Bea were both out of the car, standing at the edge of the forest. "We should probably head a bit further in, don't want anyone to see us or something." Mae stated, and got a short response from her partner. "Yeah, i guess."

After a short walk the two girls were in a small little clearing just a bit into the forest, close enough to the car that it wouldn't be a long walk back. Without any further pretense, Mae undid her jeans button and zipper and let her pants fall down to the ground. "Wow, no underwear?" Bea commented after getting a full display of Mae's lower body. "Yeah, too lazy to ever put any on." Mae responded. "Huh" After her short response, the gator girl took off her own lower clothings, shedding her boots and underwear.

With their more obstructive clothes off, the girls quickly got into place to enjoy themselves. Mae was lying down on the grass, with her rear end facing Bea. Before the blue-scaled girl was quite a sight, Mae's plump rear and her pussy getting wet with anticipation. After admiring the view for just a couple moments more, Bea gave the lips before her one long lick. "Mmmm, you know that tongue of yours is pretty good when you're not using it to sass me, beebee." Mae said to her partner. Stopping for just a moment to give a response Bea said; "You're lucky you're so effin cute, Maeday. Otherwise i would have been tempted to stop." Before the feline could give a response, Bea got herself back to work, licking at Mae's moist lips. After sweeping her tongue over the cat's pussy for a little longer, Bea got herself a bit closer to the prone feline and pushed her tongue into Mae's entrance. "Oooooohh that's good..."

Burying her face in her partner's rear Bea continued pleasuring Mae, licking around inside her. Reaching her hands forward, Bea began to spread Mae's pussy so she could get better to work on pleasuring. Occasionally she would stop spreading one of the sides of Mae's entrance so she could use it to play with her partner's clit, tweaking it or flicking it.

Mae's breath became heavier and heavier as she started nearing her climax. Noticing how near her partner was getting, Bea decided to give one last push. Pulling herself away for a second, she bit Mae's clit. It wasn't a bite hard enough to cause pain, but it was enough to cause a sudden sensation, one enough to push Mae right over into her orgasm. Bea quickly got herself back to her previous work, continuing to pleasure Mae with her tongue as the cat rode out through her orgasm.

Once her orgasm came to its end, Mae sat herself upright and looked her partner in the eyes. "That was really good, beebee. Now let me help you." Mae pushed Bea down to the ground with a long hard kiss, getting a good taste of herself. As she kept up the passionate kiss with her partner, Mae reached one of her hands down to Bea's crotch and began rubbing her entrance.

As the kiss came to an end, Mae pushed one of her finger into Bea's pussy, now well lubricated by her juices. As the feline continued to prod into her partner with her finger, she reached her other hand under the gator's dress, up to one of her breasts.

As she was launched into another kiss with her partner, Bea relaxed herself, lying on the cool grass while taking in all the pleasure and letting Mae take the lead. Seeing Bea relax, Mae decided to step it up a notch, slipping another one of her digits into her partner's entrance and starting playing with her breast.

As Bea neared her climax, her kisses with Mae became shorter, less passionate, more driven out of a wild lust than the previous more loving ones. Noticing how close her partner was getting, Mae started adding even more to the pleasure, using some of her unnocupied fingers to play with her clit and more roughly groping the gator's chest.

Eventually all the pleasure piling up pushed Bea over the edge into a powerful orgasm. Pulling Mae into a tight embrace, the two shared one more long kiss as Bea rode out the pleasure. Once her climax finally ended, Bea fell back onto the grass, her breathing ragged after that intense final kiss. Mae laid herself down next to her partner on the grass, the two cuddling with eachother, trying to cool down somewhat.

After having rested for a while, Bea finally got up. "We should probably head back, can't be lying out here forever." "Yeah, I guess." Mae responded to her partner. After a short bit of silence while the two put back on the rest of their clothes Bea continued their conversation. "That was really good Mae. We'll have to do this again some time." "Really!?" Mae responded excitedly before quickly saying something else to try to hide her excitement. "I-I mean, uh, sure, if you want." "You know you don't have to hide that you really liked it" Said Bea in response to Mae's attempt to hide her glee. "W-well, either way we should probably start heading back now, don't want anyone to end up getting worried or something" The cat said, cheeks turning red with embarassment. Without further delay, the two girls headed off back to the car to get on their way.


End file.
